You Wanna Buy Some Deathsticks?
by JediMasterTabster
Summary: After watching Star Wars a few too many times, two crazy teenage girls become part of the insanity. Deathsticks and rainbow lightsabers galore!
1. When Sleepovers Go Wrong

You Wanna Buy Some Deathsticks? written by Jesus-freak and CarrCarr

  


A/N: Hey, Jesus-freak here! I just have to warn you all now, it is my fault that Carrcarr has become so nuts and obsessed with Star Wars and deathsticks....... then again, when it's Matt Doran selling the deathsticks it's understandable how one could become obsessed. *psychotic grin* and if you need to blame my insanity on anyone, it's all Juu-chan's fault, I swear!

  


Hiya, it's the one and only CarrCarr speaking, although you can call me the newest padewan. All thanks to Master T-Chan (aka Jesus-freak). I'm glad to be finally diagnosed with the obsession of Star Wars. Something about the word Jedi just gets to me. *eyes glaze over* ....... Oops! Sorry bout that, it seems to be happening a lot lately. And don't worry, I will do what I can to control JF's insanity! *whispers* but don't tell her I said that.

It's JF again! Just wanted to add that this is not a Mary-sue... although myself and Carrcarr will be receiving lightsabers and Jedi outfits as soon as we enter the Star Wars world, we will not in any way have any Jedi powers, nor will we be able to use the lightsabers properly.

  


Disclaimer: Jesus-freak: we do not own Star Wars, deathsticks, or Matt Doran.. Although I wish we owned him.. *cough* We only own ourselves. Of course, for a special fee, you could purchase us.....

CarrCarr: *smacks JF upside the head* What do you think you're doing?

  


Chapter 1: When Sleepovers go Weird

  


It was a usual sleepover set up; movies scattered on the floor, bowls of chips and popcorn half eaten, and discarded popcans scattered around the room. Two big lumps made by the blankets were on the pull-out couch, a head sticking out of each lump. Carrie, the older of the two girls, was muttering something about being too tall for the bed.

"Shh!" hissed Tabbi, as she hit Carrie in the face with a pillow. "Our line is coming up!" She pushed her blonde hair out of her face and grinned as she watched the movie.

Star Wars Episode II was playing on the tv, and the stereo was up loud enough to give a surround sound effect, but not so loud that it would wake up everyone else in the house. It was 3:00 in the morning, the third time that night that they had watched the movie, and the thousandth time they had watched the deathstick scene. Just as the dealer, played by Matt Doran, approached Obi Wan Kenobi, Tabbi squirmed and got off the bed.

"I'll be right back Carr, I gotsta go pee!" Tabbi exclaimed grinning.

Carrie groaned. "I didn't need to know that, I really didn't."

Tabbi laughed and threw open the recroom door. Her jaw dropped in surprise and she turned to face Carrie. "Uhh Carrie... you might want to see this...."

Carrie frowned and walked over to Tabbi. She looked out the door and blinked in surprise. "Are you sure that was just salt on the popcorn?"

Tabbi nodded.

Rather then staring into the dark hallway of Tabbi's basement, they were greeted with the sight of the night club from the movie.

"You never told me you had a Narnia portal in your house!" Carrie exclaimed, examining the scene before them in awe.

Tabbi smacked Carrie upside the head. "It's not Narnia you baka, it's that night club from Star Wars!" Tabbi replied. She glanced down at her Whinnie the Pooh Pj's , then looked over at Carrie, a worried frown on her face. "You don't think they can see us, do you?"

"Doesn't look like it.." Carrie replied as she rubbed her head.

The people in the club just passed by the doorway as if it didn't exist. Suddenly, a huge grin spread across Carrie's face. "Wanna check it out?"

Tabbi looked at Carrie like she was insane. "Hello CarrCarr! I don't know if you've noticed, but we're both in our pj's and have absolutely no way of getting our clothes from my room since the hallway has turned into a night club!"

Carrie shrugged. "So, look at some of the things those aliens are wearing. We'd fit right in."

Tabbi crossed her arms. "I'd hardly call Whinnie the Pooh, and Hearts & Stars fitting in at an alien nightclub from the future...."

Rolling her eyes, Carrie grabbed Tabbi's arm. "Stop being a scaredy-cat and let's go!" She pulled a protesting Tabbi forward through the door.

As they passed through the door, from their world into the unknown, a chill of excitement ran up their spines. Smells of smoke, weird perfumes, and other unknown smells reached their noses.

Tabbi yanked her arm away from Carrie's grasp, causing it to knock against something hard and metallic attached to her waist. "What the?!" She looked at the object, discovering that it was not the only thing that had appeared. She was now wearing an outfit which resembled Anakin's beige outfit from the movie. 

Unlatching the object from her belt, she examined it closer.

"Carrie, take a look at -" she looked over to notice that Carrie too, had one of the objects and was wearing a similar outfit.

"Tabbi, if I didn't know any better, I'd say these were lightsabers.." Carrie said, examining the object. 

Tabbi grinned. "Well, there's only one way to find out..." She pressed a button on the object. Sure enough, it was a lightsaber. A rainbow coloured bladed of light burst from the object, causing a few bystanders to jump back in alarm.

"Hey! Put that thing away!" One of the bartenders yelled, "We don't want any trouble here!"

Tabbi flushed. "Sorry.., it uh... malfunctioned.." she stammered, turning back to Carrie.

"Way to go oh high and mighty T-Chan.." snickered Carrie, as she turned to look around the club some more.

Tabbi laughed, noticing the single braid that hung apart from Carrie's ponytail. "Hey Carrie, looks like I am going to be the Almighty Master T-Chan after all!" Tabbi laughed.

"And why would that be?"

"Easy. You've got a braid in you hair, I don't. All the Padewans in the movie had that single braid, their Masters didn't." Tabbi explained.

Carrie crossed her arms stubbornly and glared at Tabbi. "I refuse to pretend that you are higher than me."

"Oh come on Carrie, it will be just like our inside joke, no different. Besides, you want to blend in as much as possible, don't you?"

Carrie nodded.

"Well then, we've got to do this."

"But.. I don't wanna have to listen to you!" Carrie whined.

"I'll treat you to A&W when we get back home.." Tabbi bribed.

Carrie's eyes lit up. "Ok.. But no making me do anything stupid!"

"Like I'd have to.. You do enough stupid things on your own!" Tabbi laughed.

Carrie stuck her tongue out.

"Well.. We just better pray then that they don't ask us to prove our skills at any point.... Otherwise we're screwed."

Carrie snickered as a mental image of either of them attempting to fight flashed through her mind. "It would be very interesting to say the least."

Tabbi nodded, and began moving forward through the crowd of people, searching for any faces she would recognize from the movie. Noticing the deathstick guy, Tabbi followed him over to where Obi Wan was sitting, and making sure neither of them noticed her yet, sat down on the other side of the guy.

"You wanna buy some deathsticks?" The guy asked Obi Wan.

Obi Wan waved his hand slightly. "You don't want to sell me deathsticks."

"I don't want to sell you deathsticks.." the guy replied.

Tabbi smirked. "Yes you do." 

"I do?" the guy blinked. "Oh ya, I do!"

Obi Wan glared at the strange girl, then looked back to the guy. "You want to go home and rethink your life." Obi Wan instructed, waving his hand slightly again.

"Uh.. I want to go home and rethink my life.." the guy said, then turned and left.

"Ahem!" Obi Wan said, looking at the girl. He examined her as she looked over at him. She was wearing normal enough clothes, and carrying a lightsaber, but he couldn't sense any of the force coming from her.

Tabbi smiled. "Yes?"

"You know, for a Jedi you do not set a very good example." he scolded.

Shrugging Tabbi replied, "I was just having a little fun.. Sheesh, I'm only 17 for goodness sakes."

Obi Wan nodded, paying close attention to the girl's way of speaking and body movement. She used words that were considered ancient, and spoke in a manner that wasn't too respectful. He was about to make ask where the girl's Master was when he sensed danger. He ignited his lightsaber and spun around, slicing off the arm of his attacker. 

  


As expected, the attacker was the creature who had tried to assassinate Senator Amidala. The clubbers stood in shock as everything went silent, and the Assassin's face scrunched up in pain. Anakin, who had rushed over as soon as he had sensed her as well, tried to calm down the clubbers.

"Jedi business. Go back to what you were doing." he said calmly. 

As Anakin and Obi Wan led the Assassin out of the club, Tabbi began searching frantically for Carrie. She found her flirting with a human male on the other side of the bar.

"Come on Juliet, we've got some Jedi to follow!" Tabbi ordered, grabbing Carrie's arm, and dragging her away from the guy.

"Ow! Let go of me! Why'd you have to do that?!" Carrie exclaimed, pulling out of Tabbi's grasp, but still following her.

"Because, unless you want to be stuck wandering the streets of this city, we've got to follow Obi Wan and talk him into letting us go with them!"

"Why didn't you tell me it was Obi Wan we were following?" Carrie asked, sighing happily.

Tabbi rolled her eyes and led Carrie out of the night club. They found the two Jedi outside, standing over the Assassin who had been killed by some sort of poisonous dart.

"If only we could have gotten the name of the Bounty Hunter who hired her!" Anakin exclaimed angrily.

"I know who it was..." whispered Tabbi.

Obi Wan looked over at the girls. "There's two of you now? And how do you know the name of the bounty Hunter?"

Tabbi smirked. "I know a lot... about you. I know why you're here, and why night after night, you stay awake searching....."

Carrie smacked Tabbi upside the head. "Tabbi! Be SERIOUS for once!" She turned to face Obi Wan and bowed. You'll have to excuse Master T-Chan here.. she has issues with being serious. Besides, she doesn't really know the name of the Bounty Hunter.. she's delusional at the moment."

Obi Wan raised his eyebrow. "She is your Jedi Master? But she is only 17!"

"I'm uhh... a fast learner?" Tabbi suggested.

Carrie nodded. "She learned very quick. Now she's teaching me."

Tabbi stepped forward. "Look, I realize you probably have a lot of questions to ask us, but could we please go somewhere else, this city is creeping me out.. at least down here it is.."

"One moment please," Obi Wan replied, then he pulled Anakin off to the side. "Keep a close eye on these two, I don't trust them. They claim to be Jedi, but I cannot sense the force with them. We'll try and find out what we can about them in Amidala's room, then after we present our case about the Assassin to the council, we will bring these two to see Master Yoda."

Anakin nodded. Then turned to the girls. "Please follow us closely, and be wary of the people down here."

The girls nodded and followed the Jedi as closely as they could, while trying to figure out what they were going to tell them.


	2. Dodging the Inevitable

Disclaimer: We do not own Star Wars or deathsticks, or anything else involved in the afore mentioned things. They belong to the marvellous George Lucas.

  
  


A/N: The Almighty Master T-Chan (formerly known as Jesus-freak): Hey What up ya'll? T-Chan here with a big thanks to those who have reviewed so far. Sorry it took so long to update, but we haven't had a sleepover since we wrote the first chapter. Ya, and I just forgot what else I wanted to say so I'll let CarrCarr talk now.

  
  


Padewan CarrCarr: My greatest apologies for the delay on updating oh faithful reviewers. *grumble* this is what I get for being a Padewan, but some day I will over-power my Master T-chan and that day shall be the greatest day in all the world! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA! In the meantime, our story surrounding Obi-wan shall continue. *smacked over the head with T-Chan's lightsaber* Owwie!!! Okay, okay, so the story won't just circle around the best Jedi, but at least more chapters are coming.

  
  


Chapter 2 - Dodging the Inevitable

  
  
  
  


As Obi Wan flew the speeder back to Padme's room, there was an uncomfortable silence. Tabbi began squirming around in her seat and fidgeting nervously.

Carrie turned to face her 'Master' and smacked her upside the head. "What is wrong with you?"

Tabbi pouted and rubbed the spot where Carrie had smacked her. "In all the excitement, I forgot how badly I had to go pee!" she exclaimed.

Carrie rolled her eyes, and Anakin glanced over at Obi Wan, a small smirk of amusement on his face.

"She's rather blunt, isn't she Master?"

Obi Wan nodded his head. "They must not teach manners where they're from."

Carrie leaned forward in her seat and knocked on Obi Wan's head. "Helloooo! We can hear you ya know! We're right here." Carrie said bluntly, a note of annoyance in her voice.

"And what's so rude about saying I have to go pee? It's better than shouting out loudly I gotta piss!" Tabbi said, crossing her arms, and raising her voice slightly at the last word.

"You're really giving them a great first impression of us, 'MASTER' T-Chan," Carrie said sarcastically.

Obi Wan raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. Now was not the time to raise questions towards the girls about their rather odd behaviour and language.

The rest of the flight went in silence, and soon they returned to the parking lot in which Anakin had 'borrowed' the speeder from. As they pulled to a stop, Tabbi flung herself out of the vehicle, trampling someone on her way, and causing both herself and the person to become entangled in a rather compromising position on the ground.

When Tabbi finally clued into what had happened, she found herself sprawled on top of, and staring into the face of none other than the Deathstick guy from the night club. Turning a rather bright shade of red, she jumped off of him. "Dude! You're the deathstick guy!" She exclaimed. "Sorry about knocking you over like that...."

Carrie snickered. "Are you sure you didn't do it on purpose T-Chan? I know about your fantasies concerning Matt Dam-" She was cut off as the butt of Tabbi's lightsaber smacked her in the head.

The Deathstick Dude looked as if he was rather frightened of the two, but replied all the same. "It's ok.. I wasn't watching where I was going either."

Tabbi smiled and held out her hand. "My name's Tabbi."

Deathstick Dude reached out and shook her hand. "I'm Damien."

"I love that name!!!!" Tabbi exclaimed, fighting the urge to suddenly do a fangirl swoon so that he would have to catch her.

Anakin rolled his eyes at the sight and turned to face his own master. "Master, shouldn't we be getting back to Padme's room?"

"In a moment Anakin." Obi Wan looked over towards Tabbi. "Might I inquire how you seem to have such knowledge of deathstick sales, uh.. Master T-Chan?" Obi Wan frowned as Tabbi turned to face him, a look of confusion on her face.

"It doesn't work if you ask her questions Obi Wan," Carrie began to explain, "You have to order her."

Obi Wan raised an eyebrow at the older girl. "You order your Master around Carrie?"

"Well not really order Obi-san," Carrie replied, lowering her voicec to a stage-whisper, "You see she has this thing called mood swings, plus the fact that she's insane-"

"Insane?!" Obi Wan and Anakin exclaimed in unison, glancing over at Tabbi with worried expressions on their faces.

"Heck ya! If you watch close enough you'll see her brain-cells depleting every few minutes." Carrie finished with a huge grin as she began a drool-fest of her own, watching Obi Wan.

Anakin elbowed Obi Wan. "Uh Master, shouldn't we do something?" He was becoming rather worried about the two girls, there was something not right about either of them. He placed his hand on his lightsaber, prepared for action.

"Hold on Anakin. As strange as it sounds, I do think we can trust these girls, despite their extreme oddities."

Suddenly, Tabbi lunged at the drooling Carrie and began beating her over the head with her lightsaber handle.

"Owwie!!!" Cried Carrie as she managed to struggle out from Tabbi and run to hide behind Damien. Which didn't do her much good, since Tabbi was a faster runner and managed to tackle the taller girl again, and begin the whacking process once more.

"Depleting Brain-cells huh?" DONK! "Mood swings huh?"DONK! "Maybe," DONK! "I" DONK! "Should" DONK! "tell" DONK! - 

Her beating process was interrupted by Damien tapping the extremely pissed of blonde on the shoulder. When Tabbi looked up at him, he pointed towards Obi Wan and Anikan, who were staring at the girls incredibly confused and astounded to the point that they were unsure of how to react.

Tabbi quickly thrust her lightsaber behind her back and whistled innocently as she began drawing imaginary circles on the ground with her toe.

Anakin suddenly burst out laughing, which quickly lightened the strange mood.

"Come on Obi-san. We really need to get to Padme." CarrCarr said, as she latched onto Obi wan's arm and led the group of presently five people into the building. Picking the nicest looking hall, she turned to the right and began dragging a protesting Obi Wan behind her. Tabbi, Damien, and Anakin stood at the end of the hall, watching in horror as Carrie continued dragging Obi Wan farther and farther away.

  
  


"Don't you think you should tell your Padewan she's going the wrong way?" Anakin asked.

Tabbi sighed. "I guess. I can only stand seeing Obi Wan tortured to a certain extent." Taking a deep breath, Tabbi paused for dramatic effect before yelling rather loudly, "ORANGE!"

In seconds Carrie was standing beside everyone with a rather beat up looking Obi Wan. "Where? Where's the orange T-Chan?!?!"

If they were anime characters, Tabbi would have sweatdropped at this point. But, being only human, Tabbi did the next best thing- stared at Carrie like she was incredulously stupid. "Padme's room is in the OTHER direction CarrCarr!" She yelled in Carrie's ear, pointing down the hall opposite to the one Carrie had been travelling down.

"Oh, I knew that. But where's the orange? The beautiful orange. Orange, orange, orange, my precious orange!" Carrie sang. Her attempt at the song was hear echoing through the building as everyone proceeded towards Padme's room.

"My goodness CarrCarr! Do you want to destroy everyone's ear drums?" Tabbi asked, then paused. "Wait a sec, maybe you should keep singing, then I wold never have to hear your annoying voice again." She smirked as Carrie's face flushed bright red with anger.

"Couldn't you try being nicer to your Padewan Master T-Chan? Being a Jedi also means respecting others," Obi Wan lectured, as he looked between Tabbi and Carrie.

The two girls blinked and looked at Obi Wan in disbelief, as if he had just suggested that they commit some sort of taboo act of sin.

Tabbi leaned towards Carrie and whispered, "He must not have ever had friends... the poor guy."

Carrie nodded slowly.

"I've had friends!" Obi Wan exclaimed defensively.

Carrie walked over and put her hand on his shoulder. "It's ok to admit it Obi-san, denial isn't a good thing for your health!"

Anakin snickered and Obi Wan shot him a death glare.

"Sorry Master," Anakin mumbled, looking down at the ground.

Changing the subject, Obi Wan looked sharply at Tabbi. "You never did answer my question concerning deathsticks," he said, eyeing her warily.

Tabbi rolled her eyes. "C'mon Obi Wan, get with the picture. EVERYBODY knows about deathsticks nowadays. Frankly, they're never gonna go away, people have always been smoking for thousands of years, so I think the council should just legalize them and get it over with!"

Obi Wan slowly shook his head. "That is precisely why we don't have unwise children like yourself on the council."

"Hmph! I am NOT a child!" Tabbi growled, her hand itching towards her lightsaber.

Noticing what Tabbi was reaching for, Damien grabbed her hand quickly. "Careful, you don't want to start trouble."

Tabbi moved her hand away from the lightsaber, but continued glaring at Obi Wan. Smirking slightly, Obi Wan turned and began to lead down the hall to Padme's room again. Carrie bounded joyfully after him, and the others followed slowly.

Anakin looked over at Tabbi and smiled. "Don't let it bother you. Master just takes maturity and being a Jedi very seriously. I think he feels you and your Padewan are making a mockery of the Jedi."

"How can I mock something I didn't even intend to be? It's not my fault we're from a different dimension and view things differently,' Tabbi muttered as she stormed ahead of the two guys.

Damien glanced over at Anakin. "She's a strange girl, isn't she?"

Anakin nodded slowly. "I wonder what she meant by 'another dimension'."

Damien shrugged. "Maybe she's high on deathsticks," he joked.

Anakin laughed and the two hurried after the others.

Once they had made sure Padme was alright, Obi Wan took them to see the Jedi council. Tabbi tried to talk Obi Wan into leaving them behind to watch Padme, but he refused to change his mind on the subject.

"Why are you so against seeing the council?" Obi Wan questionned.

Tabbi remained silent. For once in her lifetime, she couldn't think of anything witty to say.

"She's not, she just feels it's still not safe for Padme to be left alone," Carrie said quickly. "She fears for the Senator's safety."

"Maybe I should stay Master," Anakin suggested. "We shouldn't be taking any risks."

Obi Wan ignored Anakin's request and began to usher everyone into the speeder, much to all the protests.

"But I shouldn't even have to come!" exclaimed Damien, "None of this concerns me!"

"It does now," Obi Wan said. "Either you come with us, or we'll arrest you for the illegal sale of deathsticks."

Damien went silent and climbed into the speeder quickly.

"I have an idea," Carrie said, as Obi Wan looked in her direction. "T-Chan, Damien and Anakin can stay behind while I go to the Council with you Obi-san." She then proceeded to make big brown puppy dog eyes at the Jedi, hoping it would persuade him to change his mind.

Damien looked out from the speeder. "Wow, now those are what I call puppy dog eyes. I should get Carrie to help me sell deathsticks."

Ha!" Tabbi laughed sourly, "I was the one who taught her that.. Besides, no-one can resist when I give that look.

Obi wan raised an eyebrow and pushed Carrie towards the open door of the speeder. "If you're so good Master T-Chan, then you use it on him!' Carrie growled in defeat.

Tabbi shook her head. "Nah, I'm just too darn lazy." Then, in order to demonstrate how lazy she was, she placed her head on Damien's shoulder and proceeded to fall asleep.


	3. Forcing Out the Truth

Disclaimer: We do not own Star Wars or anything affiliated with it.

  
  


A/N: Master T-Chan: Greetings once again from your *cough* favourite *cough* Jedi Master. Woot woot! The story is moving on much faster than before... though since Padewan CarrCarr is officially out of school now, it might be a little more difficult to keep progressing with the chapters. Oh well, we will find a way. We would have had this chapter posted much earlier, if it weren't for the slight annoyance of having to rewrite part of it due to the sudden break-up of me and my boyfriend, but meh, life goes on :). 

  
  


Padewan CarrCarr: Konnichiwa my good buddies! We are now unleashing the dreaded Chapter 3. Dun Dun Dun!!!! *giggle* Woah, I really need to lay off the frutopia! Anyhow, we shall be whipping out chapter after chapter faster than Anakin running to Padme's side.. Well, at least that's what my Master wants. *grumble* makes me do all the work, write type, and let her physically hurt me. Stupid lightsaber. *Standing on top of a soap box* But I shall get my revenge! Chapter by Chapter, and no-one can stop me! MUAHAHAHAHA *cough* But in the mean time, hurry the heck up and get reading! *big grin*

  
  


Master T-Chan: Whaddya mean you do all the typing? I'm the one who types it ALL up, and I've written the most! I think you're on two many deathsticks again!

  
  


Chapter 3: Forcing Out the Truth

  
  


The entire Jedi Council remained silent, attempting to keep straight faces while they examined the 'newbies'. Obi Wan hadn't had much to say when introducing them, and Damien was the only one of the three who was acting nervous towards his surroundings.

"Come from where, have you?" Yoda asked, breaking the silence.

Tabbi stepped forward. "As much as I'd like to tell you Yoda buddy, we have been sworn to secrecy." She pretended to zip her lips shut then lock it and throw away the key for emphasis.

CarrCarr looked confused and scratched her head. "Since when was that T-Chan? Why can't we just tell-" Damien and Tabbi both leaped on top of Carrie, knocking her over and cutting her off mid-sentence.

"You'll have to ignore my Padewan Yoda, heh heh. She's... ah... Having trouble learning how to obey her Master." Each word was emphasized with Tabbi hitting Carrie's head into the floor.

Master Windu arched an eyebrow. "If you are Padewan CarrCarr's Master.. Uh.. T-Chan, then why are you beating her up?" The rest of the Council nodded in agreement.

Quickly Tabbi rose from beating on Carrie. "I'm not really 'beating up' my Padewan. From where we come from it's all part of the training, isn't that right CarrCarr?" she asked, nudging Carrie in the ribs.

Carrie made a mock sound of a lightsaber being turned on.

"See," Tabbi said, "That means yes."

"If Jedi you are, proof we need." Yoda said. "Sense not the force, in both of you."

"Oh come on Yoda, can't you trust our word? Do you really not believe us?" Tabbi's eyes filled with tears and her bottom lip began to quiver, big puppy dog eyes looking up at the council.

"Wow, she's right, she IS good," Damien whispered to Carrie.

Carrie nodded as she tried not to grin. "To this day, no-one has been able to refuse that look."

Obi Wan felt a pang of sympathy for the girls and turned to Yoda. "If you wouldn't mind me saying Master Yoda, perhaps we should see what they can do in the training rooms. If they are Jedi, they should have no difficulty proving their skills."

The Jedi Council drew together in a circle to converse with one another. Their heads bobbed up and down, just like bobble heads, T-chan had told Anakin and Damien, explaining to them later on what bobble heads were.

After a few moments Yoda turned back to the group of teenagers. "Test you we will." The rest of the council, Obi Wan included, looked a little hesitant, especially after Tabbi got a funny look in her eye.

"Master, are you sure this is a good idea?" Anakin asked Obi Wan quietly, eyeing the girls with a worried look.

Obi Wan glanced warily at T-Chan. "If they are Jedi, as they claim to be, then there is nothing to worry about. And if they aren't, well, the training rooms were meant to take a beating."

Little did Obi Wan know that when the two best friends were given permission - not that they ever took it- they were capable of making even Damien look like an all-powerful Jedi Master.

Moments later, the girls, Damien, Anakin, Obi Wan, and the rest of the Jedi council were walking down the halls towards one of the training rooms. Tabbi's face was incredibly pale as she tried to remain expressionless.

"Carrie, we are so screwed..." she muttered softly.

Carrie looked down at her. "There's got to be something we can do.."

Tabbi scrunched up her face in concentration as she began to go over every possible excuse to not have a lightsaber duel. 'That's it!' she thought, 'not a 'lightsaber' duel.... I can swordfight fine... that might save us.' She grinned and looked up at Carrie. "I've got a plan."

Now it was Carrie's turn to look worried. "T-Chan, the last time you said that we ended up stuck in the middle of a snowstorm in Marsville!!"

Tabbi rolled her eyes. "C'mon CarrCarr, like I could've known that the car we found on the side of the road would've been low on gas!"

"Hello genius, YOU READ THE GAS GAGE!" Carrie yelled down at her.

The council members stopped and looked over at the two.

"Heh heh... inside joke?" Tabbi suggested as an explanation.

Master Windu raised his eyebrow then turned to a large set of doors."Welcome to Training Room 3A." he said, leading the way into the large room.

When everyone had gathered in the training room, the two girls standing in the middle, Yoda stepped forward.

"Test your story we must, to find out whether friend or foe you are." Yoda looked at Tabbi. "See how well fares your Padewan, Master T-Chan."

"Uhm, Master Yoda? I have a proposal I'd like to make." Tabbi said.

"Yes?"

"See, my Padewan is quite dangerous with a lightsaber.. Her skills are, well, let's just say they're less than mediocre," Tabbi explained, ignoring the death-glare she was receiving from Carrie. "I kinda fear for my safety.. So I was wondering, if it would be possible for us to duel with wooden swords, it's what I've been attempting to train her with."

Yoda didn't look very convinced, but he agreed anyways.

Tabbi sighed with relief as two wooden swords were brought out to them. Both girls accepted the swords and turned to face each other.

"How is this going to work?" Carrie asked quietly.

Tabbi grinned. "Thankfully, I'm not too bad with my swordsmanship. Hold this for a sec," she tossed her sword to Carrie and ripped the sleeves off her beige shirt, ignoring the looks from the Council members. "There we go. "She grinned accepting her sword back from Carrie. "The sleeves were too constricting."

Carrie rolled her eyes. "I hope you realize I don't have any skills with t he sword."

"Just attack me with it."

Carrie didn't need to be told twice to attack her best friend. Still not quite sure what to do, she attacked Tabbi, swinging the sword wildly. Tabbi blocked the blows gracefully. They dueled for about five minutes straight until Carrie managed to get past Tabbi's defenses, and hit her on the wrist.

Tabbi dropped her sword and yelped in pain. "Shit! Carrie, you know that I have bad wrists! CRAP THAT HURT!!!"

Anakin snickered but was silenced by a glare from Obi Wan.

Yoda was about to speak when there was a loud resounding crash in the equipment room.

"What was that asked Damien?"

As if on cue, the equipment room door swung open and out stumbled a rather disheveled looking girl with long brown hair, wearing a black leather outfit, a sleeveless black trenchcoat, and a red bandana tied around her head with the kanji for dragon printed on it. "Alright! Which friggen fanfic did I end up in this time?"

Tabbi and Carrie spun to face the direction of the newcomer.

"Juu?" Tabbi asked.

"No, it's Santa Claus!" Juu snapped back, rolling her eyes. She paused, looked around, then walked over to the two girls. "Lemme guess, Star Wars Episode 2?"

Carrie nodded. "Yup."

"I got sucked in through the game I was playing.." Juu explained.

"Dude, you've gotta check out my lightsaber Juu!" Tabbi grinned and ignited the rainbow coloured blade.

Juu jumped back, her eyes wide in shock. "T-Chan.. How the heck did you manage that one?"

Tabbi shrugged and turned it off. "Pretty sweet though eh?"

"Oiy." Juu rolled her eyes again.

"Ahem!" 

The three girls stopped and turned to face the council. Obi Wan had his arms crossed and was glaring at them. 

"I take it you know this girl?" Master Windu asked, nodding his head towards Juu.

Tabbi and Carrie nodded.

"Yoda cleared his throat. "If friend you are, Jedi are you as well?"

Juu frowned. "As well? They're not Jedi... heck, T-Chan's a fricken pansy!"

Tabbi grgroaned and smacked her forhead. "Juu! Use your brain for once!"

"Huh?" Juu looked confused for a moment, then realization slowly crossed her face. "Ohh... oops... gomen nasai T-Chan..."

Master Windu raised an eyebrow. "Is this girl Juu telling the truth?"

Tabbi sighed and nodded. "Yes Master Windu... Juu is telling the truth... Neither Carrie or I are Jedi."

Carrie moved closer to Juu, knowing she'd have a better chance of survival near Juu than near Tabbi. Tabbi shot her a dirty look, then looked back at the council. The council members did not look pleased.

Lie to us, why did you?" Yoda asked.

"Because..." Tabbi paused, unsure of how to explain.

"We thought you wouldn't believe the truth if we told it to you; we figured you'd think we were insane." Carrie explained.

I already thought you were insane," muttered Obi Wan.

Master Windu smiled slightly. "If you can guarantee us that what you say this time is the truth, then we will try to trust you."

I swear, on pain of death, that what we will tell you will be the truth." Tabbi promised, her voice completely serious for once.

"I think I speak for the Jedi council," Obi Wan began, "And I don't see any reason to kill you."

Anakin snickered. "At least not yet. Ow! What did you do that for?" he exclaimed as Obi Wan elbowed him.

Juu glared up at Anakin with her hands on her hips. "You deserve more than just an elbow in the ribs, but I left my tonfa's in my other jacket."

T-Chan turned to Carrie. "Well, now since that is over with... CarrCarr?"

"Right behind you T-Chan."

Two high pitched screams of JUDY! echoed through the training Room as the two girls glomped the life out of Juu. When they finally rose, a twitching ball, once known as Judy, remained on the ground. Before the council was able to say what was on their minds, the twitching ball jumped up and latched onto her friends.

"So you guys, apart from getting some awesome lightsabers, what have you done around here?" Juu demanded.

Yoda, the only Jedi not fazed by the little show from the girls, stepped forward. "OF what to do with you, problem we have."

"Isn't there a way to send them back to wherever they are from?" Master Windu asked.

The entire room turned sad faces towards him, with the added bonus of pouts from the three girls and Damien.

"Well, I don't mean this very minute," He defended himself.

"Alright", Damien said, wringing his hands together. "These ladies are going to learn the art of selling deathsticks."

Obi Wan sighed and waved his hand. "You don't want to sell any deathsticks."

Damien's face went blank. "I don't want to sell any deathsticks."

Tabbi popped up beside him. "Yes you do!" she said with a smirk.

Damien scratched his head. "I do? Oh ya I do!"

A low growl was heard from Obi Wan before he stomped away.

Carrie turned to Juu, "Woah, that's the most Deja Vu I'll ever be able to take..."

  
  



	4. Truth's Revealed

Disclaimer: Unfortunately we do not own Star Wars... but once enough money is made off of Deathstick sales Obi Wan and Deathsticks Dude will vanish from Star Wars forever! Muahahahahahahahaha!

CarrCarr's A/N: *cheers* We've made it to chapter 4! And now that it has been made known that Tabbi and I aren't really Jedi, I'm no longer her Padewan. *pumps fist into the air* Course I don't think that will change much of anything. *whispers* Master said it would make adventures in our adventures, but I'm not supposed to tell.

Master T-Chan: What did you just tell our fans CarrCarr? Excuse me one moment oh Loyal Fans. *chases after Padewan CarrCarr with a steamroller* MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

T-Chan's A/N: Wow... I'm so proud of myself and CarrCarr for accomplishing so many chapters in so little time. We would have been much further along by now if it weren't for the uhm... minor... annoyance of having to rewrite part of the last chapter due to an unexpected occurrence in my now non-existent love life. But oh well, life goes on. Anywho, ya know what sucks? Being sick. Yuck. Coughing hurts. But yes, PADEWAN CarrCarr seems to think that just because we are not official Jedi, she no longer has to be my Padewan. Heh, boy is she wrong. MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! But anyways, ON WITH THE STORY!

Chapter 4: Truth's Revealed.

Anakin, Damien, Carrie, Juu and Tabbi were sent back to Padme's room while Obi Wan conversed with Master Yoda and Master Windu as to what would be done concerning the attacks on Padme.

Anakin glanced at the giggling girls, who seemed to be speaking randomly in three or four different languages.

Padme glanced between the girls and Anakin, then decided on taking a seat beside Anakin. Though she hated to admit it to herself, he really had grown into quite an attractive young man. It annoyed her that she was finding herself attracted to him, so she pushed the thought aside more oft than not. Anakin looked up at her as she sat down beside him. "I don't like this Ani. I don't feel I'm in any immediate danger, and the fact that they are discussing sending me back to Naboo..." her voice trailed off.

Tabbi who had been ranting incessantly about something, stopped dead and looked at Padme in disbelief. "Dude, you like just about got killed, and you don't think you're in any immediate danger? Sheesh, if there had even been one attempt on my life, I'd be outta here in a second!"

"That's cause you're a freakin pansy T-Chan!" Juu pointed out.

"Shuddup, 'Judith'!" Tabbi growled, emphasizing Juu's given name.

Juu glared at the blonde. She hated being called by her given name, and Tabbi always used it against her.

Damien walked over from his spot at the window and sat down beside Tabbi. "You know, you girls still never told us where you're really from..."

The girls looked at him, proud smiles on their faces.

"That's cause we're the Queen's of dodging the truth," laughed Juu.

Just then the door to the room opened as Obi Wan, Yoda and Windu walked in. Not noticing them, Carrie continued bragging. "It's a wonderful gift that we're all born with. Oh the power!" Carrie laughed evilly, and climbed up on a soap box that was conveniently placed directly in front of her. "Able to surpass any Jedi mind powers thrown at us! Over-coming -" Carrie's eyes glazed over as she stopped in mid-sentence. "My apologies," she said in a monotone voice. "We need to stop our incessant dribble and inform everyone of where we are truly from."

The whole room, minus Anakin who was too busy staring at Padme, and Obi Wan who was obviously the one using mind control, looked at Carrie in disbelief.

"Uhh, Carr? You feeling ok?" Juu questioned.

Carrie blinked. "Why whatever do you mean? I'm just peachy!"

A growl was heard from T-Chan, right before she lunged at Obi Wan. "YOU @$!&**!%#)$!!!" growled Tabbi, "ONLY I AM ALLOWED TO CONTROL CARRCARR YOU *(^*(#%@%!!"

Obi Wan's attention was diverted from CarrCarr as he dodged out of the way of the blood-thirsty blonde. 

Tabbi landed face first on the floor with a loud 'thunk!'. She rose from the floor only to charge at Obi Wan a second time. "TOO BIG OF A (*#$$@&*@ CHICKEN TO STAND @$#!%&*@ STILL YOU @$%&*$@#!???" she shrieked at the top of her lungs.

Anakin and Damien tried to grab her and restrain her, but with no avail.

Obi wan on the other hand, couldn't see how is Jedi powers weren't working on T-Chan. With as much concentration as he could muster, while running in circles away from the blonde, he tried again. She wouldn't submit to his mind power, instead continued chasing after him. A psychotic laugh was all he heard before he went down, with T-Chan on top of him.

Everyone in the room, excluding Juu and Carrie (who had just come back to her senses), seemed shocked that the short blonde was able to, in a sense, defeat the amazing Jedi Master Obi Wan.

"Uhh Juu?" Carrie asked, tapping her on the shoulder, "What just happened? Why is Tabbi beating up my Obi Wan?"

Juu smiled evilly and started to chant "FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!"

A shriek was heard from Carrie "WHY IS TABBI BEATING UP MY OBI WAN?!?!?" recognition now on her face from what she had just asked.

Tabbi began to explain in between throwing punches. "Because," THUMP! "He was" THUMP! "Using" THUMP! "Mind control on" THUMP-THUMP! "You!"

By this point Yoda and Windu decided it was time to step in.

"Stop hitting Obi Wan you must," Yoda said calmly to Tabbi, while attempting to use his own mind control powers on her.

Tabbi stopped punching Obi Wan and looked at Yoda in disbelief. "Dude, either you are incredibly stupid, or you just don't get it."

Windu blinked. "I really do not understand. You are evidently NOT strong minded, yet Jedi Mind powers do not work on you...."

"Speak to me with more respect, you must!" Yoda said sharply. 

Ignoring Yoda, Tabbi glared at Windu angrily. She did not take well to insults. Recognizing the look in her friend's eyes, Juu stepped in front of Tabbi before Tabbi could launch an attack at Windu.

"It's actually got nothing to do with whether or not we're strong minded," Juu stated matter-of-factly, "It's because..." She stopped, realizing that if she used where they were from as an explanation it would lead back to the question the were dodging.

"It's because we were trained to fight it off," Tabbi finished with a smirk.

"Then why'd it work on Carrie?" Obi Wan asked smiling smugly.

Tabbi rolled her eyes. "Isn't it obvious? The fact that she is so totally obsessed with you caused her to let down her guard, subconsciously submitting herself to bend to your will."

Damien and Anakin, for once, had thoughtful looks on their faces, before they fell to the floor laughing and pointing at Obi Wan.

Obi Wan's cheeks went pink when he glanced over at Padewan CarrCarr, her eyes in the shapes of hearts.

"Sense you do make," Yoda said, ignoring Master Windu's warning glance. To him it was obvious. The only one of the three girls obsessed with a Jedi was Carrie, and no matter how hard he had tried to control T-Chan, nothing had worked. Unknown to him though, the three girls passed glances of relief to one-another.

Padme decided to throw in her two cents worth. "If that were true, then they would have the upper-hand against the Jedi."

"Who says we don't?" Juu replied, glancing at Padme slyly, then, glancing back at Tabbi she added, "Although, it's a good thing Damien's not a Jedi T-Chan, or you'd be a lost cause as well."

Both Damien and Tabbi froze, crimson blushes spreading across their cheeks. 

"Oh, you are so dead Juu!!!" screamed Tabbi as she grabbed hold of her lightsaber.

Juu latched onto CarrCarr just long enough to snatch the tall girl's lightsaber from her, and turn to face Tabbi with it. Both lightsabers were ignited at exactly the same time. "Let's see what you're capable of, 'Master' T-Chan," Juu said sarcastically, swinging the orange lightsaber around like it was a toothpick.

Everyone in the room shied away from what looked to become a blood-fest gone out of control.

Anakin rushed to stand in front of Padme hand on his lightsaber. He was going to make sure the girls couldn't get anywhere near the love of his life. "Master, how do we stop them from tearing the place apart?"

Carrie rolled her eyes and approached the confused looking Damien. "Would you teach me how to sell deathsticks?" she asked, a puppy-dog pout on her face.

T-Chan froze in mid-swing and spun to face Carrie. "BACK OFF TOOTHPICK!" she yelled, glaring at Carrie, who was smiling at everyone smugly.

Damien blushed even more and glanced at Anakin who was trying to stifle a laugh.

"Ya know T-Chan, actions speak louder than words," Juu snickered.

Tabbi froze again and turned off her lightsaber. "Ehe heh heh......" was all she could manage to say.

Regaining his composure, Damien looked back at Tabbi. "Ya know Tabbi, it's not that bad that everyone knows now... besides.." he paused and everyone looked at him, expecting him to admit he liked her too. He took a deep breath and continued. "Besides, I can't blame you for liking someone as gorgeous as me!"

Every person stared at him in disbelief as Tabbi did a facefault onto the floor.

Juu bent over and tapped Tabbi on the shoulder. "Ya know T-chan, if you keep landing on your face like that, you may screw it up worse than it already is."

The only response she received was Tabbi's feeble attempt to give her the finger.

WHAP! "OW! What'd you do that for?!" Damien shrieked in pain as Carrie smacked him upside the head again. WHAP!


	5. To Infinity, And Beyond! actually just t...

**_Disclaimer: T-Chan:We do not own Star Wars, Deathsticks, or Matt Doran. Nor do we own the quote from the amazing movie Extreme Days. We do not even own ourselves anymore._**

**CarrCarr:** _WHAT?!?!?! What do you mean we no longer own ourselves?_

**T-Chan:** _Hehe... I uh.... kinda uhm... accidently sold us on E-Bay during the Kidnap the Actors Crusade at Degrassi..... uhm..._

**CarrCarr:** _facefault_

**_A/N:_**

**T-Chan:** _Greetings Loyal Fans! We apologize for the lengthy delay in updating. But alas, I was on a fanfic writing fast, and by the time that was over I had moved out to Teen Ranch Canada for the Summer. Of course, the benefits of that were being surrounded by hot Aussie's and Scots.On another note, I am proud to say that CarrCarr officially completed her first year of Jedi training in June, and has now begun year 2. sniff I'M SO PROUD!!!_

**CarrCarr:** _CHEERS One year down, that only leaves....... who knows how many years to become a Jedi. Since Master T-Chan is EVIL (warning all of you out there, run hard and fast!), I'll be fifty before I get to boss around my own Padewan. pout And by then I'll be invincible! And get to bash T-Chan's head into the floor all I want. I can just see it now......_

**T-Chan:** _begins bashing CarrCarr's head into the floor TAKE THAT YOU UNGRATEFUL BRAT! Ahem. cough On with the story._

**Chapter 5: To Infinity, And Beyond! (actually.... just to Naboo. But it works)**

Once everyone had calmed dow, the Jedi and the teenagers had returned to the Council room to discuss what should be done about the assasination attempts on the Senator. It was quickly decided that Obi Wan would leave in search of the Bounty Hunter while Annikan, the girls, and Damien would escort Padme back to Naboo, where she would be safe. Of course, the girls protested this, but finally agreed for their own safety.

Back in Padme's room, each was preparing for their voyage in their own way. Carrie sat on one of the couches, sniffling and blowing her nose.

"I wanna go with sniff my OBI-WAN!!!!" She wailed.

Tabbi rolled her eyes. "Carrie, if you went with Obi-Wan, not only would you endanger yourself, you would also endanger Obi-Wan AND the mission."

Damien glanced over at Juu. "How does she do that?" He asked, looking back at Tabbi, who was trying to explain to Carrie all the reasons why she couldn't go with Obi-Wan.

Juu bent down to lace up her combat boots. "Do what?"

"Suddenly go from being crazy and weird to serious, mature, and intelligent."

Juu sighed. "She really is a serious, mature, intelligent person. She prefers to act like a nut-job. It makes life more interesting."

A blur sped past Damien, in the form of CarrCarr. "Stop talking! Look at what we're missing!" she pointed to Anakin, who was once again hitting on Padme.

Tabbi grinned and looked into the smaller room. "Good call my young Padewan."

"I'm not your YOUNG Padewan" she grumbled.

She was met by a smack over the head as Tabbi silenced her. "Shhh! Listen, it's the good part."

"But I am grown up. You said so yourself." Anakin was looking deep into Padme's eyes.

"Stop looking at me that way." Padme's gaze faltered and she looked away.

"Why?" A stubborn smirk itched at the corner of Anakin's lips. He knew the look got to her.

"Becuase it makes me uncomfortable." She replied coldly as she turned and went back to her packing.

"Ooooh burn!" CarrCarr laughed.

"Shut down! She does not trust you!" Tabbi cackled to Anakin as he exited the room. He glared at her.

"She trusts me just fine." Smirking again, he walked over to Damien.

Tabbi shrugged. "It's fun teasing him anyways." She stepped into the room where Padme was furiously packing her things. She obviously was not happy about what had just happened. "Padme, you almost packed?"

Padme continued packing without looking up. "Almost." She paused, then looked at the girl. "Why is it that you and your friends will not tell anyone where you're from?"

Tabbi shrugged. "Do you want the honest answer?" Padme nodded and Tabbi continued. "Because it makes it more fun," she finished with a grin.

Padme stared in disbelief. "Are you serious?"

Tabbi's grin widened. "Sore wa himitsu desu!"

"What in the world does that mean?"

"It means..." She paused for dramatic effect before cackling and continuing. "Now that's a secret!!!!"

Padme let out a low growl, which nearly caught Tabbi off-guard, as it wasa very un-senator-like reaction. "Tell me what it means!!!!"

"NOW THAT'S A SECRET!!!!!" Tabbi shouted at her. The shout caught everyone's attention and Juu came into the room, barely able to conceal her laughter. This was an all-too-familiar scene for her.

"TELL ME NOW! I ORDER YOU!" Padme shouted back.

"You can't order me, I'm not Nabooian....." Tabbi paused for a moment. "Nabooanese..........." Frustration passing across her face, she finally concluded, " I'm not from Naboo!" A triumphant grin spread across her face.

Padme glared at the short blonde.

Juu rolled her eyes. "Padme, it actually means 'now that's a secret'."

Padme flushed slightly and turned back to her packing again. The blue carry-on bag was already full, but it seemed to be a project in which Padme used to calm her nerves. "Evil girl," she muttered under her breath.

"I heard that," Tabbi shouted.

Grabbing Tabbi by the ear, Juu proceeded to drag her out of the room. "Stop hassling the Senator, T-Chan!!!" she scolded.

"But but!!!" Tabbi protested.

CarrCarr looked over at Tabbi and Juu, and started laughing hysterically. "Not so big and scary now, are you _Master_ T-Chan?"

Tabbi broke free of Juu's grip and tackled CarrCarr. As always, she began smashing CarrCarr's head into the floor. "Think you can mock me huh? THUMP! Think you can make me out to look the fool huh? THUMP Think you can......"

The thumping was interrupted as Juu smashed T-Chan over the head with Padme's bag, rendering her unconscious. "That'll shut her up for a bit."

Everyone sighed in relief as silence flooded the room. Damien just stared in shock. He still couldn't believe that the Tabbi he had seen not even ten minutes earlier, and this lunatic were the same person. _'Maybe she really is on deathsticks...'_ he thought.

Tabbi's unconsciousness provided enough of an end to the sanity to finish preparing for the trip. A half hour later the group found themselves standing on the loading dock of a civilian transport headed for Naboo. Everyone was sporting their own luggage bags, except for Tabbi, who had not regained consciousness yet. Her bag was slung over Damien's shoulder, opposite his own bag, as he carried her in his arms. Had she been awake at that moment, she probably would have performed the largest fangirl swoon known to mankind.

"Uhh... What happened here?" Obi Wan asked, noticing the unconscious blonde as he approached.

"She went slightly.... insane Master," Anakin explained, pointing towards Carrie who was sporting a lovely white icepack on her head.

CarrCarr, noticing Obi Wan's gaze began to cry slightly, and allowed her bottom lip to begin quivering. "Obi Wan, Master was being unnecessarily mean to me again." She sniffed and turned on the puppy dog eyes. "SHE'S SO ABUSIVE! I Feel so unloved!!" she wailed, throwing her arms around Obi Wan and sobbing into his shoulder.

Obi Wan's eyes widened in surprise, and he stiffly hugged the sobbing girl and patted her on the back, obviously uncomfortable from the situation at hand. He didn't have to suffer long however before Juu yanked the girl away and smacked her upside the head.

"You deserved it baka!" Juu said.

CarrCarr began to pout. "This isn't fair. I just get to hug my beautiful Obi Wan, and you drag me away! You're all big poo-poo heads!"

"And what are you in, Grade 2?" Juu rolled her eyes at the older girl.

Carrie crossed her arms. "Hmph. I'm getting on the plane.... erg.... ship.... whatever it is."

"TRANSPORT!" Juu and their companions yelled at her in unison.

Carrie stuck out her tongue and stormed onto the ship, muttering to herself about how cruel everyone was being.

Everyone's goodbyes were said quickly, as the alarm sounded, warning passengers that the transport would take off shortly.

"Ani, I'm scared." Padme admitted as they walked away.

"Don't worry, this is my first assignment on my own. I too am scared. " Anakin admitted. "Besides, we have R2 with us, as well as the others to entertain us." He joked.

Padme laughed. "That's true."

Juu, Damien rolled their eyes and boarded the transport behind the flirting couple. The group found their way to an empty table near the bar. Few other passengers paid much attention to the group, they were much too involved in their own flight experience.

CarrCarr looked over at Anakin. "Maybe I should stay here and help out JarJar…" Her face had become a slightly paler colour in the few moments that they had been onboard.

"Don't be silly Carrie. JarJar can handle his own. What's the matter anyways? Are you afraid of flying or something?"

CarrCarr glared at him. "I get motion sickness!"

"Well, I can assure you, on a ship as large as this one, you will barely even notice we are moving." Anakin smiled reassuringly then diverted his attention back to Padme.

Back on the loading dock, Obi Wan watched the group board. "I'm worried about what Anakin might do," he admitted softly to the man beside him.

Padme's head security guard smiled slightly. "I'd be more worried about what _she_ might do."

A/N:

Hey all, T-Chan here. I'm really sorry about the slow progression of the story. I really hope we'll be able to start updating much more frequently soon. There's still much to cover, and I hope you all will continue to enjoy this story. Thank you all so much for your reviews. :)


	6. Welcome To Naboo

**Disclaimer: We do not own Star Wars. They belong to the incredible genius George Lucas. I love you man.**

**A/N: **_Greetings Loyal Star Wars fans! Jedi Master T-Chan here. Unfortunately, due to the lack of time we are able to spend together (as well as my having moved to the city to further my education... yay for college!), updates will probably be even slower for a while. This chapter will probably contain more serious factors than it does humourous points, largely because there are unfortunately some serious issues that will have to be covered (i.e. the possibility of an imminent death for our favourite trouble-makers!)_

**Chapter 6: Welcome To Naboo**

The flight went pretty much as expected, uneventful, other than Carrie constantly rushing off to the bathroom facilities with a rather green face. Tabbi came to halfway to Naboo, and surprisingly stayed rather silent.

When they arrived, a group of Royal Guards was waiting at the docking bay for them. The leader stepped forward. "Senator Amidala, the Queen requests your presence and the presence of your protector immediately." He bowed and stepped back into line.

"Very well," Padme said and thanked him. She turned to the rest of the weary travelers. "Wait for us here. As soon as we know what is happening, we will come and get you."

Tabbi crossed her arms. "I'm not exactly into the whole waiting thing," she said, watching the guards and Padme and Anakin depart. Turning to look at her companions, she realized Carrie was not with them. "Hey, where's Carr?"

At that exact moment, they heard loud gagging noises, followed by a very green looking Carrie being escorted off the transport. As she stumbled over to her fellow teens, she glared at their stares. "What are you all looking at?" She growled.

"I dunno quite yet…" Tabbi said, "I'm trying to figure out if it's a rather oversized olive or cucumber." She smirked as Carrie turned bright red.

"That's not fair!" She yelled stomping her foot. "I WANT MY OBI WAN!"

Judy crossed her arms. "You'll see Obi Wan in approximately a week Carr. Calm down."

Carrie sighed. "But that's waaaayyyy too long!"

Tabbi frowned. "You're right actually… being stuck with those two lovebirds for a week will be torture." She looked between her three companions. "We need to let them have their romance moments to keep things spinning in the right direction, but we should have some fun with it too."

"You mean they actually start something while on Naboo?" Damien asked, his face crinkled in disgust.

Judy nodded her head vigourously. "But it has to happen, otherwise the story gets completely thrown off and we'll throw off the entire nebula, the space time continuum, and possibly more!" She waved her hands around in a big circle to emphasize her point of how large and destructive it could be.

"Why don't we force them into a massive game of truth or dare and embarrass the heck out of them?" Carrie suggested.

Damien looked confused. "What's truth or dare?"

"A game where you force people to admit to embarrassing things, or force them to do embarrassing things," Carrie explained. "It's lots of fun, and used quite often at parties in our world."

Tabbi grinned. "That's actually a very good idea Carr."

All four began to smirk evilly as they looked between one another.

* * *

Much to their disappointment, the Truth or Dare game never occurred. Padme and Anakin took off nearly every day together, leaving the four conspirers stuck with one another. After spending the first two days bickering between one another non-stop, they all decided to explore the city separately and do their own things. Each night they would take turns keeping watch, since none of them knew exactly what night Anakin would have his nightmare and the decision would be made to return to Tatooine.

On one particular evening Tabbi stumbled into the sitting room, looking incredibly glum, much to the shock of her friends.

"We're all disappointed we don't get to harass Ani and Padme as much as we wanted to T-Chan," Juu said, looking at her friend, "but there's no need to get depressed about it."

Tabbi looked over at her. "That's not at all what I'm down about."

"Well then what is it?" CarrCarr demanded, then turned to look sharply at Damien. "Did you break her heart!"

Damien's mouth dropped open. "What? How did this automatically get pinned on me!"

Tabbi chuckled a moment before her expression returned to a serious one. "Oh no, it's far worse than that." She took a seat on the couch beside Damien, and looked across at the other two girls. "It just hit me… if we're going to go with Anakin to Tatooine, are we going to go with him when he and Padme go to save Obi-Wan as well?"

"What's that got to do with any—" CarrCarr trailed off as recognition flashed across her face. "Oh. I never thought of that."

"Thought of what?" Damien asked, looking rather confused.

Juu crossed her arms and leaned back in the chair, looking unfazed by this realization. "So what if we do go? We'll get by fine. We've gotten by fine so far. I know how to fight."

"You know how to fight. I know a tiny little bit," Tabbi said, then pointed to Damien and CarrCarr, "But they don't. And we haven't faced off against Battle Droids before. Remember, a good chunk of the Jedi die in that scene. We're nowhere near as skilled as the Jedi, so how are we supposed to survive."

Juu let out a mild "Hmph" of disgust but said nothing.

"So what do we do then?" CarrCarr asked. "I think it would be pretty boring staying with the Lars… they don't exactly seem like fun-loving people in the movie."

"I agree. I guess our first priority would be a vote on whether or not we want to go, and then depending on our choice plan from there." Juu tossed in. "I vote we go."

"Me too," CarrCarr said.

Damien frowned. "If we go with Anakin… will it be dangerous?" Three heads nodded. "Is there a possibility we might die?" The three heads nodded again. He looked at the two who had already agreed to going as if they were insane. "Then I don't care how boring Tatooine would be. I vote we stay."

Everyone looked at Tabbi, who was the last to answer. She appeared to be deep in thought for a moment, before a giant grin spread across her face. "Little chance of escape and the threat of an imminent death? Count me in!"

Damien's jaw dropped open in shock. "I cannot believe you guys!"

"Well, you're welcome to stay on Tatooine by yourself," CarrCarr smirked.

"I think your chances lie better with us," Juu said. "Besides, if you think about it logically, I don't recall any mention of them returning to Tatooine after everything. So if we stayed, we'd either throw off the movie, or just never get picked up. And I don't want to be stranded forever on that desert planet."

"So what do we do then?" Damien asked, not liking where any of this was going.

"Well," Tabbi began, "In the movie, R2 never gets caught. If we can find a way to meet back up with R2 after he gets out of the droid factory, we might stand a better chance."

"And how do you propose we do that? Even if we manage to relocate him after that scene, how do we prevent ourselves from getting captured before then?" CarrCarr asked, looking unsure of the blonde's proposal.

"Well, I doubt that there will be mass amounts of Battle Droids guarding the entire place. We'll figure out something with R2 before we even get to the planet. While they're in the factory, we'll stay in the outer halls. We'll move quietly but quickly, and designate either someone to be the distraction so that if any Battle Droids do happen to be approaching us, that person can lead them away."

Juu jumped up with a psychotic grin. "Since I'm the best fighter, I vote that I get to do it!"

Tabbi shook her head slowly. "That's what I thought at first too. But then I realized, that would leave me as the only slightly-skilled one with the other two. If the distraction didn't work, I'm sure I could hold my own, but I wouldn't be able to defend them while I fought for myself. I'm not that fast or that good." She sighed in frustration. "Juu, you're the only one who could defend the group the best, which means I'm the only option for the distraction. I know I'll get caught, but at least I'll be able to hold my own somewhat on the battlefield."

"But I wanna chase after the robots and fight in the battle scene!" Juu whined, a big pout on her face.

"So then fight when you can ensure the other two will make safe access to the ships when Yoda arrives," Tabbi said. "Besides," she began with an amused look, "By the time you arrive, I'm sure I'll need you to save my arse in there anyway!"

"She's got a point Juu," Carrie added, "After all, we all know she's the most likely to become the helpless damsel in distress out of the three of us!"

"Hey! That's not true!" Tabbi exclaimed. "I'd only do that if there was a hot guy ready to save me."

In response both Carrie and Juu looked pointedly at Damien, who threw his hands up in defense. "Hey, don't look at me, I won't be making any rescue attempts unless it's rescuing myself!"

This earned him a huge smack across the face by Tabbi who sat growling at him.

"What?" He replied, "No offense, but I'm not willing to lose my life in an attempt to save yours. You're not that valuable." The last part he mumbled then stuck his tongue out at her.

Tabbi crossed her arms and began to pout. "Hmph. See if I come up with a way to try and save your life next time."

"What's this about saving lives?" Anakin asked, entering the room, Padme at his side.

The four companions rolled their eyes at the sight.

"Oh nothing," Carrie replied innocently, "We were just talking about a game we played… erm Jedi and Sith. Kind of like Cops and Robbers, but more fun." A mischievous glint came into her eyes as she glanced at Juu and Tabbi, then back over at the couple. "We were just about to play a game called Truth or Dare… wanna join?"

Anakin raised an eyebrow. "Truth or dare?"

"Sorry Anakin," Juu gave him a fake pout, "Padewan's aren't allowed to play. Guess you'll have to sit it out."

CarrCarr glared in her friends direction. "Hey! What about me!" Her smoldering look turned towards T-chan and Damien who were using each other to remain standing on account of their sea of laughter.

A different reaction came from Padme. "Truth or dare doesn't sound very intellectual. Is there a point to the game?"

"Oh yeah. No idea why I'd wanna play," Carrie agreed sarcastically.

Anakin's body language showed him siding with his sweetheart. "If there is no reason then why don't we continue our walk Padme?"

"Wai-wai-wai-wai-wai-wai-wait!" Tabbi ran to block his path, waving her arms in front of her. "I'm sure we can make an exception. Come on, sit."

Within no time the group of six was situated on a variety of oddly shaped plush furniture. A short explanation and uncomfortable fidgeting later brought them to the start of the game.

Juu grinned at Damien. "Truth or dare," she asked.

"Dare."

"I dare you. . . . . " she made as if to be thinking her options over, "I dare you to use Anakin's lightsaber."

Everyone's jaws dropped open in surprise, and Anakin's hand flew instinctively to the weapon at his side. "I will not let him touch my lightsaber. Do you know the damage he would create?"

Damien nodded frantically in agreement. "That, and I could easily hurt myself! I can't touch that thing!"

Juu sighed and shook her head slowly in disappointment. "Well, then we'll have no choice but to come up with a consequence."

Damien looked at her in confusion. "Consequence?"

"That's when someone refuses to do a dare or answer a truth, then the person who originally posed the question gets to come up with something worse and more embarrassing than the original idea," Carrie explained.

Damien looked thoughtful for a moment, considering that perhaps, knowing the girls, it might be safer for him to try using the lightsaber. His thought died instantly when he noted the glare coming from Anakin. "I'll take the consequence," he muttered dejectedly.

The three girls began to grin wickedly and look at one another.

"What to do, what to do?" Juu asked, looking around the room. Her gaze fell to rest on Tabbi, and her evil grin widened. CarrCarr, noting where Juu was looking, also began to grin wickedly. Tabbi looked around trying to figure out what they were grinning so wickedly about. When she realized that they were looking at her, the grin that had been plastered across her own face quickly melted away, and her skin became several shades whiter.

The other three occupants of the room watched the exchange in confusion, realizing they would never come to understand the inner workings of these strange girls' minds.

Tabbi slowly slid away from Damien, a look of horror spreading across her face. "No, you can't! This was supposed to be a game to torment the love birds, not me!" she whined, moving several inches more away.

A smirk began to play across Anakin's lips as he realized why the two brunettes were grinning wildly.

"Wait, what do you mean the lovebirds?" Padme demanded before Anakin had a chance to urge the two girls forward.

"Oh, don't listen to her, she's just delusional because she knows what the consequence will be," CarrCarr said, waving her hand in dismissal.

Damien just sat still looking frightened. He knew absolutely anything could be going through their minds at that moment.

Padme didn't look pleased with Carrie's answer, but simply crossed her arms and said nothing.

Juu's grin spread as wide as it could possibly go. "Damien, I dare you…" She paused a moment for dramatic effect, "To kiss Tabbi! And not one of those short kisses either, like a full-out kiss."

Tabbi's jaw dropped open. "Juu! How could you! That's not fair!" Within moments her face was bright red, and she dove under a nearby pillow.

Damien's face also turned bright red. "What happens if I say no?" he stammered.

"Then we make an even worse consequence," Carrie told him cheerfully.

Tabbi pulled her head out from under the pillow. "This is cruelty I tell you! Cruelty! You guys know I've NEVER kissed a guy in Truth or Dare!"

"That's exactly why you're going to have to now," Carrie said smugly, relishing in the fact that she was having the power over her master for once.

Letting out a large growl Tabbi lunged over the table at CarrCarr and began trying to bash her head into the couch, which didn't accomplish much since the couch was incredibly plushie.

Three guards rushed into the room at the sound of shouting. "M'Lady is everything alright?" They asked Padme. "We heard shouting!" They stopped in their tracks at the sight of Tabbi and Carrie fighting on the couch.

Padme sighed. "It's ok. Nothing to worry about, they always do this."

The guards looked unsure, but left anyway, preferring not to inquire about the strange scene they had seen before them. Padme announced once they were gone that she was tired and would retire for the evening, and Anakin agreed. Tabbi released CarrCarr, a look of disappointment spreading across her face.

"Look what you guys did!" she growled. "You ruined our opportune moment!"

Juu shrugged. "I think it was worth it." Another grin spread across her face. "Besides, Damien has yet to follow through with his dare, or the consequences will just keep getting worse, and no-one's going to bed until he completes it."

Carrie nodded her head in agreement, and Damien blushed again.

Tabbi, who was incredibly frustrated and just wanted to get some sleep before she started her watch shift in the middle of the night threw up her hands in defeat. "Oh for goodness sakes! If you two are going to be like that!" She stood up walked over to Damien, leaned down and gave him a huge, full-out kiss before turning and storming away.

Damien sat there, face as red as Tabbi's had been earlier, stunned into silence, and Juu and Carrie stood gaping.

"Wow, I didn't think she'd actually do it," Carrie said, an amused smirk on her face.

Juu nodded. "I guess we should never underestimate what pissing her off does." She looked over at Damien who still looked incredibly stunned. "Stop just sitting there like a dimwit. You have first watch, so get to it!" Then, before he could respond, the two girls bounded off to their room, leaving him there to attempt to comprehend what had just happened.


End file.
